User blog:Trisell Chronos/Category Titling Situation (Trisell)
I created the species "Identities" and I created the species "Banshee Mobians" or just "Banshees". I even created a species called "Trinities". However, all four of those words are already-existing properties in some form or another. Because of that, unless the tag I use will specifically be something unique to myself like "Ror Vlaseph" or "Nictrela", I'm going to start tagging what things are specifically my version of something so people don't get confused. For example, Identities will now be "Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species)" or "Banshee Mobians (Trisell Chronos Created Species)" if it is an already-existing word. Something like "Ror Vlaseph" is a name I created myself, so I wouldn't need to tag myself in the category (though I might at some point for efficiency reasons... eventually...) This is NOT so that I can push down on those that have their own actual banshee characters, or those that use the term Identity. THOSE terms are being left alone. This is just being used so people can tell the difference and don't feel tossed into a box with my stuff when they don't want to or I don't want to. I suggest that anyone else who has a species or term or anything that they made their own version or property of do the same with their own names. FOR INSTANCE, if you have a group called "The Shark Army". It's a VERY SPECIFIC group of individuals, maybe not even sharks, but despite all of that, it has the name "The Shark Army". You might make the tag "Shark Army", but an army of sharks isn't a tag specific to what you have, and if anyone happens to create their own shark army, the tag will be including them in the group regardless of them not being part of it. SO, you add "Shark Army (User-3 Created Group)" and the actual tag "Shark Army" is left uninvolved and for ACTUAL varying groups of sharks. "But what if my Shark Army really is an Army of Sharks but it's still specific to me?" you might ask. Well, it's an accurate statement to say that your Shark Army IS an army of shark people, then you can put the normal tag "Shark Army" still. Yes it will be tagged alongside the other Shark Armies, but that's the point of tags, to find similar things that fit next to each other. The point of this isn't to split up things that fit together, but to differentiate things that use similar terms but aren't actually the same thing. The term "Identity" is NOT the same thing at ALL as the species "Identity" that I designed, so tagging those together doesn't make sense. An army of Sharks created by User-3 can still be tagged as "Shark Army" if it is indeed still an army of Sharks. And if you want to make sure your tag is still unique, you can always tag both "Shark Army" and "Shark Army (User-3 Created Group)" so that people can see the general army tags it fits in, AND the specific tags of characters, items, etc. that are part of User-3's specific Shark Army. I hope that isn't too confusing. I don't see this being a big problem but I wanted to address none the less. God Bless, Eat Pie and Prosper Category:Blog posts